Rosetta Brando
(Under Construction. Please do not edit without permission) Rosetta Brando is the main villain of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Clock Tower. She is the daughter of DIO, who impregnated a woman of Barrows descent. She has a vendetta against the Joestar Family, and plans to kill every last member for the death of her father, starting with Joanne. Her Stand is Hecate. Appearance Rosetta is a beautiful young woman, who looks slightly younger than she appears. Like most members of the Brando family, Rosetta has long blonde braided hair. She has brown eyes. She wears a school uniform consisting of a blue blazer & skirt, yellow vest, striped blue tie, and dark brown pantyhose & shoes. She also wears a bright red barrette. Personality Rosetta inherits personality traits from her father, and evil members of the Barrows Family. Unlike her younger half-brother, Giorno, and much like her other younger siblings, Rosetta inherits more of DIO's personality traits, such as his evil and ruthless nature. Rosetta is as intelligent and cunning as her father, being a master of acting. She puts on an kind and innocent facade to fool other into thinking she is a sweet person. Beneath it all is a vindictive, spiteful, and manipulate woman with revenge on her mind. Like any Brando, she is highly ambitious, her goal to take revenge for her father's murder not withstanding. The only person in the world she has any affection for is DIO. Also she intends reach the Heaven DIO often spoke of. Coming from the Barrows side, Rosetta is highly sadistic, relishing any opportunity to torment her nemesis Joanne. She also has a fondness for torturing and eventually killing her victims. Synopsis History Rosetta was born on 1984 at an unknown date, to DIO and a female descent of the Barrows Family, making her the eldest of DIO's children, a member of the Barrows Family, and technically, related to the Joestar Family. Her conception is a result of DIO being position of Jonathan Joestar. Unlike the others, DIO chose to take Rosetta in and raise her himself. While not entirely a terrible parent, unlike his own father, DIO's influence still proved toxic for young Rosetta. She grew up similarly with an evil heart. Despite this, she loved her father dearly, believing him to be the greatest & strongest man in the world. In 1986, using the Bow and Arrow, DIO awakens his Stand, The World. A year after that, due to having the Joestar bloodline running through her veins, three year old Rosetta develops a Stand of her own. It was named Hecate, after goddess of witchcraft. Despite being three years old, Rosetta had enough will power and aggression to control Hecate, but not enough to fully uses its power. On January 1989, DIO is killed in battle by Jotaro Kujo. Having witnessed these events unfold, Rosetta vows revenge against Jotaro, and all other members of the Joestars. Subsequently, Rosetta is taken in by Enrico Pucci, DIO's friend. At some point during the fourteen year time span between her father's death and 2003, Rosetta comes into contact with a serial killer named Scissorman and begins her plot to kill the Joestars, starting with Joanne Joestar. Abilities and Powers Rosetta wields Hecate, a close range Stand with currently unknown abilities. Gallery Trivia Category:Brando Family Category:Female Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Stand users Category:Knight-SX1